The path I chose
by Hugs6
Summary: This is about my new OC Magnolia Peet, the path she chooses, the disaprovingness of Sadie and Carter, Otis the well that's a surprise, and her trials. Enjoy! P.S. She prefers Maggie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Kane Chronicles book, it's about my NEW OC Magnolia (Maggie) Peet. I wanted to write this ever since my friend let me borrow**

Chapter one- Nothing short of an introduction

My name is Magnolia Peet.

Please, don't ever, for the life of anyone stuck in this lame training room, call me anything but Maggie.

I'll tell you why in a minute.

Because our "trainers" insist on having us do this lame introduction thing, here it goes.

One day, I went to school, I've always had this vibe in me, when I ask doctors they say it's because I have ADHD, but that day it felt especially strong.

So I went ot school, but, and I think this was the Atention defect part, I didn't enter in my _right_ locker number.

I think we all know what number I entered in.

*Nods all around*

I've always had a way with animals.

I think we all know what magic power I have.

*More nods*

They gave me a moment to figure out my path.

Or If I have a path at all.

I chose-

*Takes deep breath*

Sobek.

*Gasps*

Carter: But, but he's evil! He _TRIED_ to kill us!

Then why do you have an alligator?

Carter: Protection!

Let me try and convince you of why you should let me follow my patron.

*Summons Crocodile*

*Gasps*

Carter: Wha... Wha?

Oh it's simple, the moment I saw your letter I knew I had to get the books, to help me understand right?

The moment I read the books (Including the Serpents Shadow which I haven't actually read yet... so no spoilers please!) I knew who I had to be.

So here I am.

And if there is a trainee following his path maybe Sobek won't try and kill you.

Sadie: Carter. She's got a _point_.

Carter: I, I know. *Sighs*

ALRIGHT! Otis you get to stay!

Sadie: You named a crocodile? Otis?

You named a alligator Philip.

Sadie: Of macedonia. So? Phillip is a way more mature name then Otis.

FYI, Otis has no desire to be mature. He is a rocking croc.

Sadie: That's cool. (I keep forgetting to make her seem british and fun, help me on this Otis!)

Carter: I don't know either of you.

Sadie: Huh, that's how I feel about you **ALL **the time!

Felix (He's my favorite character): Cool! I can only summon penguins.

Carter: Which you do _WAY _too many times!

Hmmph. I like penguins.

Will you show me?

Felix: Sure!

Everyone: NOOO!

Felix: *Grabs my arm* *Sticks tongue out at everyone*

_**Hmm...?**_

_**Does this mean I have a boyfriend now?**_

_**Nine years old but still...**_

_**SWEET!**_

**So yeah, her thoughts are bolded and italicked, her talking is non bolded non italicked, and her actions are, well you can figuire that out.**

**This is written using differant forms.**

**Next chapter will probably be training, of which I CAN'T WAIT!**

**I'm really happy with this, I hope you guys like it, and if you don't I really don't care because I can block you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my Kane Chronicles book, it's about my NEW OC Magnolia (Maggie) Peet. I wanted to write this ever since my best enemy let me borrow The survival guide.**

Chapter two- PE and Detention hybrid

_**So many schools, so little time.**_

_**This may as well be a flashback, cuz it kinda is.**_

_**School after school, all the same thing.**_

_**Introductions (Followed by a mutual instant hate), lunch (the worst) detention, and of course probably the best and the worst all rolled up into one, getting kicked out.**_

_**If I make it three weeks it's because the therapist is amused with me.**_

_**I'm that kind of girl. But it'll change, oh I know it. I'm in a new place and a new life.**_

_**So why am I in PE again?**_

_**Or wait, maybe it's detention...**_

Random trainee: Yo, we're gonna be late!

Yeah yeah.

RT (see above): We can't have that additude ya know?

No, I don't know.

OF COURSE I KNOW!

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SCHOOLS I GOT KICKED OUT OF FOR LACK OF SCHOOL SPIRIT?

RT: Well I had my hunches.

I have a crocodile and I'm not afraid to use it!

RT: Save it for survival.

**_Instant hate all over again._**

Sadie: Okay guys, pick a partner and try to kill them!

Carter: Don't listen to her, the first one down loses but if you kill someone you die.

Sadie: Why aren't you dead? YOu've killed a bloody many jokes.

Carter: And I could kill you.

Sadie: You wouldn't, I know your secret name!

Carter: Oh you've always got to bring that up all the time don't you?

**_I think they're gonna break their own rule. Well Carter is anyway..._**

_**At first I wondered who I'd battle.**_

**_Then he singled me out. The crowd hushed. I found myself face to face to the most dangerous idiot there._**

Carter: Maggie Peet, your death, my pleasure.

* * *

**Tell me if you like my cliffhanger! So have this all planned out, can't wait to see what happens next! Wait, you mean it's not gonna just happen and I have to write the next part? *Sigh* Okay guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my Kane Chronicles book, it's about my NEW OC Magnolia (Maggie) Peet. I wanted to write this ever since my best enemy let me borrow The survival guide. **

**I am so horrible with updating but I just got back from a vacation and spent like 20+ hours in the car so I'm gonna be updating this and Summer with dad and I posted a new story on fiction press. Ciao!**

* * *

Chapter 2- More flashbacks, a little pain, and my first successful fight with a meanie

_**The first thing he did was transport us to a dome where no one could hear us, no ME scream. Then he started (*shudders* are you ready for this torture?) Talking.**_

Carter: You know I know a lot about Pain. First my mom got taken away from me. Then my sister which was only temporary but still! I never got to live a normal life, never made friends.

I can see why.

Carter: Hmph. Then my life, that I knew so well, was taken away, with my dad. Plus I "got" an annoying god stuck in my head. Not to mention, of course, my deadline to the end of the world! Which obviously indicated a very merry Christmas. Then I got to fight gods, and monsters in particular a very unfriendly monster named Leroy. And we sort of won, and our prize? Uncertain doom. So we fought more gods, Sadie turned thirteen, we woke a senile sun god, found my old girlfriend who neither remembered or liked me. Fought **A LOT **of snakes, oh and i got turned into one to make it ALL BETTER. Oh and I almost died and my SISTER learned my secret name. Fun Fun. I'm feeling Horus like today, prepare to die.

But it's not fair you getting to tell your life story, and me not.

Carter: Eh, true I guess, choose you weapon.

I choose Otis and random magic, but anyway...

Do you know how many school's I've gotten kicked out of? I never made friends either! I was forced to forge my own path for just about everything. My parents died too. My foster parents **HATED** me. Everyone treated me like I was stupid and couldn't do anything right. Monsters subtly attacked me and I didn't even know it! I had dreams, really bad ones. And then I found out it was because of ancestors who were never there for me or my family! So I make a long dangerous across america fighting monsters completely unprepared with just an amulet to guide me.

Carter: Sounds fun, EAT MAGIC!

Uh, no thanks, OTIS!

*Eats glowing sword*

Carter: Oh no you didn't!

OTIS ATTACK!

*Tackles Carter Kane*

I win! Nice chat.

* * *

**HA HA! Well did I do good? I wanted people to understand that characters don't always like there fates, as I first showed in my Rachel story which I really need to update... Anywhoes... **

**Does anyone think I was to hard on Carter, cuz I really don't hate him and in the Throne of fire his voice is really hot... But Maggie's just... You know? PEGASUS IN MANHATTEN HOW COULD I NOT GET THAT THE FIRST TIME?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my Kane Chronicles book, it's about my NEW OC Magnolia (Maggie) Peet. I wanted to write this ever since my best enemy let me borrow The survival guide. **

**Now that I've got the Serpents shadow out of the way (thanks Linc.) I feel a can seriously write this. So, yeah this was so thrilling and it had me to the last sentance. Now I have to live up to all the writing skill I have mustered through the years and make a story to commemorate Rick Riordan.**

**Quote: I don't want to touch the world, it's unsanitary.**

**Oh and thanks G. Buttersnaps for the constructive criticism. I hate that word. It's so darn hard to spell! I'll try and make it more smooth, I can't actually say He yelled, but I can say, He didn't have to yell at me. Because of how I decided to write this. Thanks though for the review.**

* * *

Chapter 4- I hit a wall (Literally) in my relationship with the Kanes

**_I absolutely positively hate Sadie Kane. Not in the same way I hated her brother. No one could, probably, ever live up to that standard. Nope. I hate her because I like her. _**

**_I mean, I'd planned just to hate the Kanes, be a failure, and eventually flunk and be killed by a monster. Simple. But no. Sadie had to actually be cool! Unlike her dumb brother..._**

**_Sadie was laid back, and, probably, not as dangerous. Carter was a know it all who was totally tense and was plotting my death. You can see why I liked Sadie better._**

**Conversation:**

Sadie: Congrats, you actually beat my ejeet **(Note, ejeet means idiot. Sort of...)** brother.

Thanks... We talked, we fought, no offense but he came out as more of a jerk than I thought he was.

Sadie: He has his moments, but he's not _always_ that bad. Did he tell you...?

About the fact you know his secret name? Yeah. Do you know mine? What is it?

Sadie: I don't know, I only know his because he let me and I had to heal him. You'll know yours when you need too. Until then, we'll train you. It'll be okay.

Yeah. Sure.

_**I wasn't sure about that. But I did know one thing, I'd stay. This was, for sure the coolest school I'd ever been too.**_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I got grounded.** **Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important update, this story is up for adoption, if anyone of yous thing you can do it better, take a crack at it. For whoever asks for it first. Go for it.**

**Please however do not make Maggie and Carter like each other, it's not meant to be.**

**Thanks as of now loyal readers, I'll tell you when it gets adopted and by whom.**

**Thanks, and good luck.**

**-Hugs**

**(P.S. Have fun with it, this is a fun story. And you CAN totally rewrite it, if you want)**


End file.
